1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging a wad of media in an automated media dispenser, and more particularly, to an apparatus for discharging a wad of media in an automated media dispenser which conveys and deliveries media to a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “media” used herein indicates, for example, bills, checks, tickets, certificates, and the like. The media include various objects having a very small thickness compared with width or length thereof.
An automated media dispenser dispenses media by the request for dispensing the media inputted by a customer. As compared with a case where a person in charge of dispensing media directly provides a customer with media, the automated media dispenser can dispense the media to the customer more rapidly and conveniently, so that applications of the automated media dispenser have been expanded.
A conventional automated media dispenser is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, a frame 1 is provided with a customer access module 10 through which a customer can receive media 3. The media 3 are conveyed to the customer access module 10 by a feed module (not shown) and a delivery module (not shown) provided in the frame 1.
The customer access module 10 is provided with a media accumulating box 11. The media accumulating box 11 has an upper portion opened and an accumulating space 11′ defined therein. An accumulating surface 13 is formed on one surface of the accumulating space 11′, so that the media 3 are accumulated on the accumulating surface 13. The opened upper portion of the media accumulating box 11 is selectively opened and closed by a box door 15.
The customer access module 10 is provided with a media discharge unit 20 in which the media 3 conveyed through the delivery module are discharged to the media accumulating box 11. In the media discharge unit 20, rollers 23 are provided for conveying the media 3 toward a discharging outlet 21. The rollers 23 facing each other are rotated opposite to each other to convey the media 3 to the discharging outlet 21 formed between the rollers 23. That is, a conveyer belt 25 is connected to the rollers 23, so that the media 3 is conveyed by the conveyer belt 25 which moves by the roller 23.
However, the automated media dispenser according to the prior art as described above has the problems as follows.
The media 3 are conveyed toward the discharging outlet 21 by the conveyer belt 25 which moves by the rollers 23. The media 3 discharged through the discharging outlet 21 fall freely into the accumulating space 11′ of the media accumulating box 11. Since the media 3 falling freely into the accumulating space 11′ are accumulated on the accumulating surface 13 of the accumulating space 11′, there is a problem in that an accumulated state of the media 3 is not good.